Am I the Only One? part 7
by jflores4448
Summary: Ok so, Melanie, Matt, Britney, and Abby are on the mission to get out of the school without being caught since they're marked. On the way, Melanie meets 4 unknown people who say they want to help. Will they help her or will they lead her to trouble. Sorry, really bad summery. But I promise that the story is way better then the summery. Enjoy. :)


Chapter 7

"What about Britney?" Abby said helplessly.

"She'll come." Matt said as he started walking towards the door. As I followed Abby and Matt, I looked back at the mirror to check out the mark. It was beautiful... in a way. I turned and walked out the door. I noticed a couple (or a lot) of panicking students running down the hallways trying to get away from something. But i already knew _who _they were running from. I turned my attention to see Britney and her little "possie" arguing about something while one of the girls was holding a gun at Britney. I quickly ran to the nearest corner and hid with Matt and Abby following me.

"Abby, get to your locker and get your phone. Matt, I need you to start me car and wait for us there," I said as I handed him my keys, "I need to get Britney before she makes a bigger fool of herself. Without saying a word, they did as they were told and left there separate ways. As I was about to go towards Britney, I realized that I couldn't. No literally. I couldn't. I turned to face a group of familiar people surrounding me. I noticed that I saw them in my English 101 class. It was 2 boys and 2 girls. I look down to see one of the guys grabbing hold of my wrist. The guy had brown short hair and looked very muscular His amber eyes reminded me of the orange wrapper from a star burst I didn't want to admit it but when he smiled his perfect smiled, my legs felt like gummy worms. The guy was hot. He turned to one of the girls and in a nice, smooth voice said,

"Shelly, get the pop star." Shelly, a raven black long haired girl with pale skin nodded and ran off in Abby's direction.

"Will, get the demonic angel and Gaby, that leaves you with gossip girl. I'll take little miss sunshine to the car." Will, a serious looking guy with short black hair and hazel eyes and tanned skin, started jogging towards Matt while Gaby, a skinny girl with long black hair and green eyes let out a groan and slowly started walking towards Britney with her head down.

" demonic devil? gossip girl? What the hell are you talking about and will you let go of me?!" I nearly yelled as I tried to free myself. He had a firm grip on me. I looked at him and he just smirked at me. He stared into my green eyes and sternly and loosened his grip but I still couldn't free myself.

"Who are you and what do you want? And I swear to god if you don't let go of my I'll shove this 5 inch high heel up your behind in the next 2.5 seconds. " He chuckled and finally let me go.

"I'm here to escort you the the house of night."

I turned my attention to Britney who was now being held by Gaby and being taken outside. "What's the house of night and what do you mean by escort? Did you have something to do with me being a freak!? Matter of fact, if your going to escort me, doesn't that mean your one of them?!" I nearly screamed and shoved him, drawing everyone's attention on us. I wanted to run out of the building but, with fast reflexes, he had my wrist in his hands again. I turned to face him.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now I need you to come with me." Around the time he said this, I heard bullets going off somewhere in the school and heard someone yell, "Police!" I looked around helplessly. Oh Jesus Christ why me? Why couldn't it be someone else? I put my head down and as if I lost my emotions, nodded. He took me to an exit at the back of the school building

"Wait, what about my stuff from my locker? What about my friends? What about my aunt and sister? I need to be with them." He hesitated but just kept walking and all he said was "Everything is taken care of and planned out. Just follow me. " He opened the door and next thing I know, the sun or something really REALLY bright was messing up my vision. I let out a girlish yelp and accidentally squeezed his hand tightly. I put my hand, that wasn't being held, near my eyes and tried to block out the sun. I then noticed that he was doing the same thing. _Was he marked also or is it really the sun that was really bright? _We continued walking quietly until we reached an empty parking lot which I was guessing was for teachers and staff. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a black van with tinted windows. The van pulled up in front of us and the passenger's window rolled down. Shelly was in the driver's seat looking tired and with an impatient look said,

"Get in. If we want to get in time we have to go now." The doors to the back opened and showed Matt sitting in the middle between Abby and Britney looking nervous and uncomfortable while Will and Gaby were in the back. I hesitated but I felt a hand on my lower back, gently pushing my in. I went and slid between Abby and Matt. The guy closed the door and a second later, appeared in the passenger's seat.

" Justin, I think you should be the one's to tell them." Shelly said looking at the guy who brought me here. Justin sighed and looked back at us.

"Guys, don't panic but, you guys are in big danger."

"Wait what?!" All four of us said together.

Justin then looked at Shelly who took over.

"You guy's will learn about affinities and our goddess later but for right now, one of our friends has an affinity or in other words, super power and it's that she can go into a trance and meet with our goddess in the Otherworld and come back fine. Well, as she did that yesterday, she warned her that someone was going to spread a deadly toxin or virus into the world and our goddess Nyx said that you four are the answer to our problem. "

I looked at Matt, to Britney, to Abby and looked back at her.

she said, or barely whispered, "So, are you with us?"


End file.
